Characters
While playing Vampire Wars you will meet and interact with several memorable Characters. They are allies, enemies, merchants, trouble-makers, benefactors, those in need and those who want to do you harm. There are characters you see every day and others who show up once or twice. For more details or image visit the character's page. Major Named Characters Jeremy K. - Slick hair in a business suit, he is known as The Collector. This busy Vamp sells a variety of Mission Items and Boosts, but he keeps a very strict deadline. His last name is a mystery. Akem Manah - A dark tuxedo and a goat-shaped head, some call him The Devil. A diabolic puppet master with a benign countenance, this demon runs the Gamble and the Crypt. Mandy - Armed with a childish demanour and mischievous grin, this young witch casts Blood Magic and runs the Carnival. Has a passion for cutesy toys, dolls, and a dead cat. Baba Yaga - Lives in a chicken-leg hut, this elderly witch is the only Combat Boss. She has ambitions of taking over town. Vampire Santa - A malovelent version of the jolly man himself, this demonic fellow is known for rewarding excessive Gifters and starving his reindeer. Carissa and Edward - Conjoined at the hip, these playful twins are skilled Artisans who can help craft magical items. They were first seen loitering around the Hall of Mirrors Sagaan - A mysterious caped man with a dark complexion. His duty as Portal Keeper sends the player to exotic locales to complete dangerous missions and help or extinguish vampire brethren. Minor Named Characters Lana - This red-haired vixxen in swamp khahkis thirsts for power, among other things. She introduces new players to the basics by putting them through an Induction. Acanthus - The Deathbringer tier is spent uncovering his treachery and putting a stop to it. It's revealed he's working for Draven. Lord Draven - The Vindicator tier is spent unravelling his plot and removing him from power. Madison * - Cameron's human lover has been cursed by one of his former conquests and is slain when you speak her name. Also known as "Carmilla" on the iPod. Cameron * - The owner of Club Crave and once the most powerful Vampire in New York city, his love for a human tamed him. With his defenses down his clan went savage, and at Sagaan's request you destroyed him and claimed his turf. Lilith * - A serene and benign Vampiress, by presenting her with enough White Lillies you can earn her favour. Conqueror, War, Famine, and Death, together are known as the 4 horsemen of the Apocalypse. Armed with bow, sword, scales, and scythe, they are a formidable force that must be subdued. Marcus - The New Orleans contact dresses in the garb or a street performer with bright blue suit and tophat. He directs the player to seek help from a local Voodoo Queen. Madame Brigette - A tanned woman in flowing white dress, the Voodoo Queen resides in a cemetary. She arms the player before locating the troublesome witch. Ezi-aku - A dangerous Louisiana Swamp witch, her Zombies threaten the nearby Vampires' source of food. The player must dispose of her minions and pet snake before banishing her using Brigette's hex. Count Dracula - The father of all Vampires has been entombed for centuries. You can revive him by pumping Primal Blood into his cold veins, and in gratitude he shares his powers. Katya - The deceptively beautiful Russia contact is an blue-eyed Arian with command over wolves and Werewolves, and she leads the player into a trap. When it is revealed she is working for Vladamir she needs to be put down. Doctor Taraso - A typical mad scientist who performs malevolent experiments on Vladimir's captured Vampires until he's disposed of. Vladimir - A corrupt and arrogant Vampire Lord that resides in his Castle in the Caucasus Mountains. He captures and tortures Vampires for scientific progress and is eliminated by the player. Lucifer - A mysterious man in red suit and black vest, in the wrong light it reveals he's actually a red-skinned devil. The player has a chance to win back his soul in a high-stakes game of poker but gambles his life. Gabriel - The son of Sagaan and a human woman is a half-blood.. Anette Dupont Andre Moreau Pandora Nukekubi Kyoko Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos are the The Fates, also known as the weird sisters. After wrestling the thread of destiny from them the player becomes the master of destiny. Minor Unnamed Characters New York Collector - A dirty-looking vagabound in a trenchcoat who sells vials of Elder Blood. This is possibly the New York contact. Feeding Vampire Traitor (New York) Carnival Clowns Jugglers Horse Lady Ringmaster Captured Vampires Werewolf Guards Guards - Russia Sagaan's Lover Gabriel's assistant Henchmen - Paris ' Andre's minions.. Dead Vampire - Tokyo Kyoko's Henchman Yakuza gang - Yakuza Survivor Henchman - Tokyo Geshas * This character also appears on the iPod platform.